Captive (Optimus x Megatron)
by Gay-ships666
Summary: Optimus and bee are sent to a distress call that ends with Prime being taken by Decepticons. What will happen?
1. chapter 1

"Optimus. We have a distress call about 10 miles south from here." The Prime gave thanks to his medic and turned to Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee. You're with me." Arcee limped out from the med bay.

"I'm coming." Optimus Prime faced her and shook his head.

"No Arcee. You need rest. That is final." Bumblebee transformed and drove out the cave mouth with Optimus not long behind ; heading towards the signal.

"Megatron. They should be here by now!" The leader of the Decepticons growled.

"Shut up Starscream!" He heard the faint sound of Optimus' engines roaring.

"They're here, get in position." Starscream nodded and hid behind a large bush whilst Megatron was behind a boulder. They heard Optimus transform and someone else too. Megatron's facial plates scrunched together in rage at who might Prime have brought with him.

"Prime!" He said as he stepped out from behind the rock smiling his sinister smile. He heard the Autobots growl and noticed Bumblebee slight behind Prime, as if hidden.

"Megatron... Was you the mech who sent the signal?" A deep chuckle erupted from the biggest mech.

"Why of course. How else was I going to get you here?" Optimus brought out his sword and transformed his right hand into his blaster.

"Optimus put your weapons away." Then Starscream jumped out and pinned Bumblebee holding a gun to his helm. Prime was about to help his comrade when Starscream shook his head, Optimus then nodded his head and looked at Megatron.

"Now if you co-operate then the bee gets to fight another day. But if you try anything he gets it." Optimus git rid of the weapons and stood firm.

"What do you want?" Megatron laughed.

"I want the oh so great Prime to bow down to me." Optimus walked over slowly then growled and went onto his knees. Megatron laughed once again but waa soon replaced with a growl when Prime got his sword and swiped the Decepticon's legs.

"Bumblebee!" He yelled as the young mech kicked Starscream off and fought with him whilst Megatron stood up and saw the energon leaking from his leg, he growled and charged for Optimus.

Optimus ducked one of Megatron's swings and went for his stomach. Then knocked Megatron down giving them enough time to leave (Although the Autobots put up a fight they were badly hurt themselves).

"Bumblebee! Go!" He watched as the mech in question transformed and drove back to base, Optimus was about to tranform when a blade went through his abdomen. He cried out in pain hearing Megatron's energon curdling laugh. He retracted his blade and Optimus fell to the ground, the spark in his optics offlined as Megatron and Starscream dragged him back to their ship.

Optimus groaned as his optics came online, he looked around the room realising it was in fact a cell, he tried to move but his arms were chained to the wall behind him. He wondered why he was alive unless...Megatron.

Prime had the tiniest bit of hope that the mech he fell for is still in there somewhere. He had this bit of hope for awhile but now he wanted it to be true.

"Prime. You're awake." The Autobot jumped slightly in surprise then looked toward the door where Megatron stood proudly.

"Why am I here?" The Decepticon paused then smiled.

"You're here because I got my medics to help you. I have other things planned for you and I don't want them ruined by your death." Optimus gulped and stayed against the wall as Megatron walked over. He dropped his gaze to the ground as he realised there is no escape. But his head was pushed back against the the wall and Prime groaned in pain. Megatron stared at him full of...lust?! Optimus didn't have enough time to react because Megatron forced his head to the side and attacked the Autobots neck. He moved his claw like fingers down to Prime's legs and lifted them up, wrapping them round his hips. His fingers dug into Optimus' thighs and he whimpered. Energon ran through the wounds and down his legs, dripping onto the floor. Megatron removed both of their pelvic plates as he started to grind against the smaller of the two. Optimus growled, trying with all his might not to break, not to let Megatron take control of him. So he manoeuvred his legs and kicked Megatron away. The Decepticon growled and stormed out of the room once his pelvic plates were back.

Megatron ordered for Prime to be stripped of his armour. And that is what happened, the once proud Prime stood there shaking in nothing. His body could pass for a tall femme. And that is what Megatron found amusing. How small and fragile Optimus seemed without his armour.

"That is what happens when you don't obey. Now if you have any sense you won't do it again. Understood?" Optimus nodded his helm and sighed in defeat as Megatron got himself in his original position, in between Prime's legs. He removed his pelvic plates and looked at the Autobot.

"Resist and it will hurt." Optimus' breathing hitched when he felt the spike enter his port. He whimpered at the new, agonising pain as Megatron rubbed small circles into his back.

"It'll stop. I promise." Prime faced him as tears threatened to run down his face.

"W-why do you c-c-care?" Megatron let out a heavy sigh .

"Because I don't want you screaming bloody murder making the crew come in here and see why." Prime looked taken back as he slowly dropped his gaze to the floor. It was only now he realised the pain had gone so the Decepticon moved his hips thrusting in and out, Optimus yelped at the sharp pain and didn't like it one bit. He felt so...disgusting. Prime cried out in pain as Megatron thrust into him, hard.

Megatron thrust into Prime again but paused when he heard a slight moan. He looked at Optimus and thrust again watching as he arched his back slightly. He smiled and kept thrusting, listening to the moans and groans coming from the Autobot. His overheat would come soon, he could feel it and by the way Prime's arching his back and holding onto the chains for dear life, Megatron guessed his was too. Megatron got dragged out of his thoughts when.

"Megat-tron..." Optimus had actually moaned the enemy's name. The Decepticon leader smirked as he thrust into him extra hard making Prime yell in pleasure and Megatron let out a moan as well.

"Megatron...I-I'm c-close..." Megatron kept thrusting hard and fast, digging his claws into Optimus' thighs.

"Me too Optimus.." He then moved around and thrust extra hard into Prime's sweet spot and he overheated moaning Megatron's name. Megatron overheated as well and pulled out of Optimus, leaving the mech weak and helpless when he walked out of the room. Triumphant that sparklings will soon be here.

Optimus sat there in his cell and cried,cried, realising he had just lost his Pride, dignity, virginity to a Decepticon. But most importantly he lost the war.

"Bumblebee what's wrong?" Beeps and whistles were heard.

" _They took Optimus! They killed him and took his body!"_ Ratchet stared but then shook her head.

"Do you know for sure?" Bumblebee nodded his helm and Ratchet tried to think why.

"Why would they take his body? Not unless...no..." Bumblebee put a hanf on the oldet mech's shoulder and buzzed.

 _"what?"_ Ratchet looked at Bee and shook his head.

"The only reason I can think of is that they took his body to reprogram him, making him a Decepticon..." Bee peeped out of surprise and stood still as a statue.

 _"By the All-Spark."_ Ratchet nodded at Bee's response.

"We have to make sure that doesn't happen." Bee nodded and got the others as they made their plan to rescue Prime before it's too late.


	2. part two

**(Two months after previous chapter)** Megatron strolled into his quarters and lie down onto his berth, he felt triumphant at the fact he had captured and had inter-course with Optimus Prime. He chuckled at the thought of what the sparklings will look like.

Megatron then thought of the way Prime had been getting along well now, _I mean he isn't fighting anymore...maybe I could let him stay in here with me._ Then Megatron remembered that he hasn't seen Prime at all today so he got up and walked to the cell hold _his_ carrier.

"Optimus,what's wrong?" he asked as he walked in seeing the broken mech sitting in the corner of his cell, curled into a ball and crying his spark out. Megatron went over thinking that someone had come in here and done something.

"Optimus, answer me." The mech looked up instantly and Megatron froze at the sight of purple optics.

"Answer you? How's this, I'm scared because of this!" He pointed to his optics.

"I'm scared because I'm turning into one of you! I-" Just then he stopped talking and coughed, spitting up energon. Megatron was instantly at his side.

"Optimus?! What happened? Why did this happen?" Optimus just laughed weakly as his optics flickered on and off.

"Let me think...Maybe because you kept me here for primus knows how long and came in everyday to rape or hurt me." Megatron growled and picked Optimus up, taking him to the med bay.

"Lord Megatron what may I- Oh. Here lay him on the berth!" Knockout ordered as he saw his leader walk in with a limp Prime who has energon leaking from his mouth. Megatron did as told and stood by Prime's side the whole time.

"My Lord, the sparklings he carries... they didn't make it. That is why he is in this state, we need to remove them from him immediately." Megatron sighed and nodded, he walked out of the room and leaned against the wall thinking of how Optimus may react...this all happened because Megatron was being a mega fragging glitch!

 **-Autobots-**

"Ratchet! I think I have a lock on Optimus' energon signal!" The medic laughed in joy and looked at the others as they sighed in relief, their leader was indeed alive, but the damage was unclear. Still they wouldn't be able to get to him because his location was too far for the ground bridge to reach.

"I guess we have to wait until they get in range of the bridge." Everyone agreed and they still celebrated the fact that Optimus is alive.

 **-Back to Decepticons-**

"Megatron? It's done. You can take him now." The Decepticon leader nodded his helm and walked into the room, seeing a sleeping Prime on the berth. Megatron picked him up trying to be gentle and froze whenever he felt Optimus shift only to find him snuggling closer to the War Lord. Megatron smirked and walked to his chambers where he set the Autobot on his berth, then got up and walked out to the control room.

When he left Optimus woke up, he groaned and sat up looking around; he frowned, not recognising his surroundings.

"Hello?" He called out, Optimus realised it was stupid but worth a try, he heard footsteps on the other side of the door and moved back slightly. When they walked past he let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. He sat there on the berth listening to mechs walk past and fearing if one came in and done something to him. But eventually he got tired and knew he needed to recharge, it soon became a struggle to keep his optics online until he heard the door open.

"You're awake, barely." He heard Megatron growl. But then he felt the Decepticon lie on the berth and pull Optimus closer, wrapping his arms around the Prime.

"Rest. You need it." Optimus was too tired to react and just slept, but when Megatron fell asleep too Optimus rolled over and snuggled close into the War Lord.

 **-the next day-**

"Megatro-n." He woke up to the sound of Optimus struggling. He looked round and saw Optimus curled into a ball shaking.

"What's wrong?" He went to help but Optimus moved away.

"H-heat..." Megatron thought for a while but then begam to smell the sweet cent of Optimus' heat and it clouded his processor, he moved over to Optimus and kissed him gently but at the same time it was forceful. Optimus melted into the kiss and wrapped his arm around Megatron's neck pulling him closer. Then Megatron pulled away and started kissing Prime's neck which caused him to moan slightly. Optimus pressed himself against Megatron, wanting more and Megatron chuckled deeply. The silver mech pushed Optimus down onto the bed and removed his own pelvic plate, then started grinding on Prime. He felt the Autobot shudder underneath him and carried on biting and kissing his neck, but then Optimus pushed against his making Megatron fall onto his back but he smiled as Optimus got on top if him and started grinding and kissing him hard. He growled at Optimus' moans during the kiss then Megatron stopped and looked at Prime.

 _"Get on your knees..."_ He said in a voice the made Optimus shiver, he nodded and done as told, he even leant down onto his hands as well when he felt Megatron's hand pushing his upper half down. Optimus moaned though when he felt Megatron's spike inside his port, he then felt Megatron lean onto Prime's back whilst thrusting into him. Optimus moaned again as did Megatron.

"Harder...Please Megatron harder..." Megatron did need to be told twice as he thrust in harder making Optimus moan louder, he then sped up a bit making Optimus groan in pleasure. Megatron grabbed hold of Prime's own spike and started pumping. Optimus' breathing became shaky as he moan again, his arms becoming shaky too as he got close to his overheat. He could feel that Megatron was close to and just moaned louder.

"Megat-tron, d-don't stop..." He heard Megatron growl and moaned again as he felt his port being filled and his spike being delt with. Then he came, he came on Megatron's hand and moaned again when he felt Megatron give one extra hard thrust, moaning as he came inside Prime. He then slid out and fell beside Optimus who snuggled up to Megatron, both out of breath and tired they rested again.


	3. Part 3

"Bumblebee!" The black and yellow

mech ran into the room and stood in front of Ratchet. "Bumblebee I need you to come with me, the Nemesis is in ground bridge range, me and you are going to scope it out and try and find Optimus, then if we can we will take him and bring him back, but if we can't we will leave him and then make a plan to get him ok?" Bee nodded and waited for a ground bridge. Ratchet opened one up and they both walked through, when they appeared on the Nemesis they stayed silent as they crept through the halls of the ship, hiding everytime they saw someone walking they're way.

Then they heard the one voice that gabe everyone hope. Optimus Prime's voice, echoed through the halls, Ratchet and Bumblebee quietly ran to the room and looked inside to see Megatron and some other, femme looking bot in front of him.

"You need to come with me." Megatron said calmly.

"I am not going with you so others can have their way with me like you did!" Ratchet gasped, realising that the small bobot was in fact Optimus. _They stripped him from his armour!_ He thought but was dragged back down when they heard Optimus cry out in pain, both the Autobots watched knowing they can't do anything to help as Megatron held Prime up by the throat growling at him.

"Don't make me reprogram you Optimus..." This was the final straw for the Autobot leader and he kicked Megatron, hard. The leader stumbled back, letting go of Optimus but then pointed his blaster toward Optimus and fired. The Autobots flinched as they heard Prime cry out, _really_ loud before it fell silent. They saw they're leader on the floor with energon leaking from his chest. Ratchet took a sharp breath before dragging Bee away and called for a ground bridge, taking them back to the Autobot base.

Ratchet felt the heat of his rage and hatred radiating off of the smaller mech. "Don't worry Bumblebee, I will personally make sure you get your revenge."

 ***Decepticons*** "Optimus. Come out now." Megatron said as he kicked the mimick to the side, Optimus walked out and stared at the clone of himself, used to fool the two Autobots who snuck onto the ship, all he could think of is that Megatron could kill him as easy as the clone if Optimus made _one_ wrong move. "I'm not going to do that to you, I'm no mind reader but I can tell expressions" Optimus felt Megatron's arms around him suddenly.

"You're safe with me, I know I didn't show it before and I'm sorry, but you're safe." Megatron couldn't loose Prime. He was his ticket to future generations of Decepticons.

"Megatron, please don't do that... I already told you why and you're making it worse." Prime said as he resisted the urge to pounce on Megatron, making the War Lord take him once again. Megatron laughed at this and pulled Optimus' hips back onto his pelvic plates.

"My, my. Optimus I think I have forgotten. Please do remind me. _If you can anyways."_ With one hand, he kept a firm grip on his hip keeping Optimus where he wants him whilst his other hand ran up the front of the Prime's body. Megatron moved Optimus' head to the side and kissed his neck, he felt Prime shudder under his touch and pushed himself closer to Prime causing him to moan slightly.

"B-because I AH! I am i-in heat..." Optimus said between moans, Megatron smirked and started to pump Optimus' spike. "Megatron!" Optimus moaned as he felt pleasure rush through his cables. Optimus then growled and soun round facing Megatron then kissed him hard, giving in to the sensation he jumped wrapping his legs round Megatron's waist.

"Needy huh?" Prime growled at Megatrons words and Megatron walked to the nearest wall pinning Optimus against it. He then thrust his spike into Optimus making the mech moan out loud. He felt Prime pull Megatron closer and he thrust into Prime's sweet spot, he smiled at how Optimus tensed up before moaning out.

"L-Lord Megatron?" He growled as he pulled out of Prime, he kissed him then left the room to see Starscream outside his door.

"What is it Starscream?"

"M-My Lord. We have received a message from the Autobots. They want to meet with you where you took Optimus. But...they want you to take his body too." Megatron growled and thought this threw. The body had vanished due to it being a replica of the reall Optimus he can't just stroll up there with him alive... or could he? Megatron smiled then nodded.

"Very well, Starscream find out when they would wish to meet." With that he walked back into the room seeing Optimus panicking in the corner, arms wrapped around himself. "Optimus?!" The smaller mech jumped then looked at Megatron and cried.

"Why do you tease me? Why do you treat me the way you do?" Megatron stood there confused for a moment. "Why Megatron? Why do you hate me?!"

"What do you mean?" Optimus looked up at the Decepticon as his eyes flickered red.

"You can't have me for who I am so you strip me from my armour and make me a Decepticon! I bet you don't even want me, I bet it's just because I'm the only carrier left in Cybertronian kind so you took me to give you future generations..." Optimus then cried again.

"But even that I can't do..." Megatron heard this and softened a bit.

"What do you mean?" Megatron knew that with Prime in his heat his emotions would be haywire but he didn't expect to hear this.

"B-before I became a Prime...Sentinel Prime- he... he made me battle with him, he knew he would win by a long shot, but gave me a chance. I knew something was wrong but I ignored it and continued fighting. That was until he stabbed me with his blade through my abdomen... I knew from the moment I woke up I couldn't fertilise any sparklings... So honestly there is no more reason for you to keep me..." Optimus managed to say. Then the tears ran down his face plates.

"Optimus...why didn't you tell me before?" Optimus shook his helm but when Megatron knealed down beside him he jumped on him, holding onto him whilst crying like there was no tomorrow.

" Optimus. I am truly sorry for what happened... And for what I have done over the past two months. I promise now on from this point that I will care for you and protect you understand?" Megatron said in a soft but firm voice. Optimus nodded slowly as he started to get tired, then slowly drifted off holding onto Megatron.


	4. part 4

"Lord Megatron?"

"Quiet down Starscream!" He said in a hushed shout. Starscream nodded his helm before walking in and seeing Prime curled into Megatron, sleeping, he looked as if he were an innocent sparkling.

"You asked for me?" Megatron nodded gestured towards Optimus.

"Go and get his armour. He will need it." Starscream sighed, annoyed at the fact it wasn't an order to kill Optimus.

"Yes Lord Megatron." He spoke rather loud which made Optimus stirr in his sleep, Megatron flashed Starscream a look as if to say ' _one more mistake and you'll be scrap!'_. Megatron stood up, still holding Optimus before laying him on the berth.

"Go." Megatron said and Starscream was off, he turned to Prime laying on the berth and sighed.

Optimus started to shiver slightly and Megatron lie on the berth next to him, humming in delight as the Autobot moved closer to him.

 _"M-Megatron stop!" Optimus yelled as he tried t pry the hand, holding him against the wall, off of him._

 _"Shut it. You're worthless to me. I only kept you thinking you could carry but now you can't even do that. I don't want **scrap** aboard my ship." __Optimus began to loose consciousness as his ventilation was blocked by Megatron's hand gripping him tight around his neck cables._

 _"Don't...do...it..."He struggled to get out before darkness consumed his processor. Then Megatron threw him to the side and shot at him._

"NO!" Optimus shot up but then jumped as he felt someone beside him growl, he looked down and saw Megatron glaring at him. "Sorry...I-I..." Optimus didn't know what to say, he couldn't speak to him. Optimus knew it was a nightmare but it felt so real. He didn't even realise he'd been crying until he felt Megatron sit up and look at him.

"Are you ok?" Prime stayed silent and shook his helm, Megatron then sighed.

"Nightmare?" Optimus nodded and Megatron pulled him close.

"Do you want it gone?" Optimus nodded again then Megatron looked at Optimus before shutting him off. He picked up Optimus' body and took it to the medical bay.

Knockout looked at Megatron before hurrying to Prime.

"What happened?!"

"I shut him off, we need to wipe a few things from his processor." Knockout followed his orders and got the berth ready, once Optimus was set down he hooked him up and swiped the memories of his nightmare, and all the recent events that were unpleasant... Knockout then looked at Megatron and smiled.

"All done my Lord." He then unhooked Optimus as Megatron picked him up, taking him to his quarters.

 ***A month later***

"Optimus?" Megatron stood at the door looking around the room for the red and blue Prime. He thought it would be easier to find him considering he had his armour back.

"Optimus??" He asked again now walking toward the training area where he heard grunting. Walking in he saw Optimus training with Soundwave and doing quite well too. Just then Optimus took Soundwave down and looked at Megatron, his _red_ optics glowing bright.

"What brings you here?" Prime said as he got off of Soundwave and walked over to his Spark-mate.

"The Autobots have set a date for when they want to take your body." Optimus nodded remembering the clone, but smiled and kissed Megatron hard.

"Then let's go." Megatron smiled and kicked Prime's legs out from beneath him and pinned him to the floor. Optimus took a moment to process what just happened before growling and kicking Megatron away. He got up and walked off as Megatron sat up, dazed. Then chuckled and ran after Optimus.

Once found Megatron pinned Optimus against a wall and kissed him hard. Optimus kissed back and pulled Megatron closer.

 ***Autobots***

"Bumblebee?" The young mech ran into the room to find Ratchet but ran into someone, causing him to fal on the floor. He looked up to who he bumped into and saw a tall red mech, near as tall as Optimus.

"Bumblebee watch where you're going. You could have knocked Sentinel over." Bee stared at Sentinel for awhile, wondering why he recognised him. He recognised the name...He thought about Optimus and remembered him telling Bee about Sentinel.

" _Ratchet why is he here?"_ Sentinel chuckled.

"I'm here to help you get Optimus back. The Decepticons should meet us where they kidnapped him tomorrow, with his corpse." Bumblebee looked down as once again he was reminded of Prime's death.

"Don't worry little one. The Decepticons will pay." Sentinel said as he leaned down to look at Bee properly before patting his back and walking away.

 _"Ratchet?!"_ The medic hummed in response.

 _"Did Sentinel always have the purple in his optics?"_

"No...why?"

" _Because I can see it."_ Ratchet thought for awhile then decided it was probably nothing.

 ***Decepticons again***

"Lord Megatron?" The War Lord looked towards his door as one of his soldiers stood there.

"The Autobots want your meeting to be at midday today." Megatron nodded his helm then watched as the mech walked off before glancing down at Optimus who slept, cuddling up to him. Megatron smiled softly then woke him up.

"What?" Optimus asked as he opened his optics to look at Megatron.

"The Autobots want to meet with us. And you know how I always like to be early." Optimus smirked and got up, following Megatron to the ships control room. He watched as Megatron spoke with Soundwave before looking at him and gesturing for him to follow.

 _~le time skip~_

"Where are we meeting them?" Prime asked as he drove on the soft grass as Megatron flew above him.

"Where I took you. Remember?" Optimus stayed silent as the event ran through his processor. Once they both arrived they waited until the Autobots arrived.

When they did Optimus didn't expect to see the one who made him how he is...


	5. part 5

Sentinel stood, confused at the sight of a living Prime. He looked beside him to see Ratchet looking horrified and Bumblebee looking broken. Sentinel then looked back at Optimus to see Megatron slightly infront of him with a protective arm out.

"I thought you said he'd killed Optimus?" He asked the medic. Ratchet looked back at him and furrowed his brow plates.

"You think I would lie about such a thing to you?" Sentinel shrugged and Optimus stepped out from behind Megatron.

"I was not killed by him. It was a clone of myself to trick you Autobots into thinking it happened clearly it worked." He remarked. Ratchet and Bumblebee stood gobsmacked but the they heard the elder Prime growl. He looked at Megatron and brought out his burning blade. Optimus saw his actions and watched as he took a step forward to his Spark-mate before stepping in the way.

"Optimus I suggest you move or I'll have to end you too." Sentinel said with a low voice. Optimus laughed and changed his hand into his Ion Blaster. His other turning into a blade much like Sentinels but with a blue burn. He then charged at his former teacher before swiping his blade at him successfully slicing the old mechs abdominal plates watching as energon leaked from the wound made his red optics burn brighter.

"Optimus! Stop this madness!" Ratchet yelled and Optimus growled at him and continued to fight Sentinel but then cried out in pain as he felt his enemies blade dig into his upper leg. Sentinel retracted his blade and watched Optimus fall, he then stabbed the blade through Optimus' shoulder plates then raised it to finish the job when Megatron got involved. Ratchet stayed with Bumblebee making sure he doesn't join and get killed.

"You leave him alone Sentinel!" Megatron yelled as he punched the red mech in his jaw sending him backwards. He then brought out his blade from under his wrist plating and slashed Sentinel with it, but when he went to go again Megatron cried out as he a stabbed through his stomach. Sentinel drew back his blade making Megatron drop and that's when they all heard it. A deafening high-pitched shriek. The all looked at Optimus as he stood, armour fading into a darker shade of blue and red, optics burning brighter than the sun as his blade melting the very ground beneath it. Megatron lie there struggling to breathe but watched as Optimus began to walk slowly. Sentinel then yelled something and undead mechs rose from the Dirt. They all charged at Optimus but he went through them as if they were nothing, still making his way to Sentinel he looked down at Megatron then his wound and made that shrieking sound again. And that's when Sentinel grabbed a branch from a tree and stabbed it through Prime's abdomen and he stopped. Optimus turned his head towards The old mech before taking another step forward. Ratchet watched everything and pieced it all together. Optimus' primal state **(As in data from ancestors)** had kicked in to protect his Spark-mate. Optimus then slowly raised his blade and reached for Sentinels chest plates, the short distance already caused his plating to literally melt, once the blade touched his armour it burned through all the way to his Spark.

"This is for what you done to Megatron." Was all he said before stabbing through the spark of the red mech making him fall to the ground. Then Optimus returned to normal, though his armour stayed the same, and fell to the ground, losing to much energon. Ratchet instantly ran over to his aid and helped him along with Megatron as well.

Bumblebee called for a ground bridge when Ratchet looked at him then helped the medic take both mechs through.

 ***1 month later***

"Megatron?" The War Lord woke up and was met with the sight of Prime's red optics. Optimus smiled warmly the helped him sit up. Megatron shook away his daze and looked around seeing an empty looking base.

"Everyone left for some meeting. Said once you wake we can leave." Megatron nodded his helm and stood. Optimus already at his side if anything went wrong, but once Megatron gained balance he was fine and they both head out the cave mouth toward the Nemesis.

 ***Autobots***

Ratchet looked at the computer to see an unknown message came through, he went onto it and read it.

 _Thank you for bringing us back to our full health Old friend. But sadly I cannot stay as I am not and Autobot anymore. You will all be missed and I know you will take care of them like you always did._

 _Until we meet again._

 _Optimus Prime._

Ratchet closed the message before looking down and closing his optics. He felt like something had punched him in the stomach _hard._ He'd lost his friend and leader. What on Earth is going to happen now?


	6. Part 6

**(Guys I do apologise for keep saying hands and chest and all that. But I don't know what the Cybertronian term for most body parts are if you do know though please let me know in case the way I right it gets annoying. Love you all bai. 3)** Optimus sat on his and Megatron's berth reading through a data pad, when his Soark-mate came into the room. He noticed Optimus was completely unaware of his entrance and decided to play around a little. He slowly walked up to Prime and slid his arms around the ex-Autobots waist making him jump slightly, he looked over his shoulder to see Megatron and smiled, then relaxed against the bigger bot.

Megatron went down and started kissing up Optimus' neck cables. And hummed in delight as he felt Prime tilt his head away.

"Meg-Megatron... I don't think now is the time..." He hissed in pleasure as he felt Megatron bite down, he then noticed how Megatron's hands started moved around his body and his breathing hitched. Megatron then got off of Optimus chuckling darkly. But gasped when he felt himself be slammed against a wall. He was then flipped over and kissed roughly on the mouth by a very grumpy looking Optimus.

When he pulled away Optimus pouted at his mate.

"Don't tease me next time." He then smiled and kissed Megatron again then bit his bottom lip, Megatron growled and hooked his hand behind Prime's left thigh lifting his leg up to his own hip, holding it there. Soon they were in a full make-out session with Prime now pinned against the wall.

Megatron wanted Prime badly so he lifted the mech up and smiled at how he instantly wrapped his legs around the taller mech's waist. He then moved his way down to Optimus' neck and bit down on a few cables enjoying the sound of Prime's sweet moans.

"Megatron please..." Optimus whined as he felt Megatron start to grind against him then yelped in pleasure. Megatron then removed their pelvic plates before shoving his spike deep into Prime's port, then started thrusting hard and fast. Optimus moaned and yelled in pleasure as he felt his mate frag him senseless.

 ***A few magic moments later*** They both yelled eachothers name as they came, Optimus rested his head on Megatron's shoulder, too tired to do anything else but breath and moan when he felt Megatron pull out. The grey mech then carried Prime over to his berth and lie him down, smiling at how the mech was almost instantly shut down for recharge before leaving the room - making sure he had hus pelvic plates on though - he walked down the halls to the control room. Seeing Knockout and Soundwave working quietly. They both turned around when he cleared his throat. Then Knockout began to look scared as if hiding something...

 ***Sorry it's short! But I wanted to make it a cliffhanger, you know for tension and all that jazz. Anyway in the next chapter Bumblebee will also find out why Sentinels optics were the colour they were too. Hoped you liked it and I shall see all you guys in the next chapter! Baiiiii! :3)**


	7. chapter 7

**This is note to Optimus girl. I do apologise for the long wait. I have just been very busy and through alot lately. But I'm back now.**

 ***Autobots*** Bumblebee walked into his quarters thinking of Sentinels purple optics. He knew Ratchet wouldn't listen considering he didn't last time, plus he was too upset about Optimus at the moment so he thought of going to Arcee. Then he nodded his helm and walked back out in search for the blue femme.

" _Arcee? I need help with something."_ Bee beeped. The femme turned around to face him and waited for him to continue.

 _"I need you to come with me to find Sentinel. I need to find something out..."_ Arcee thought about it but then decided to go considering there wasn't much else to do.

"Ok bee. Lead the way." Bumblebee whirled in joy as she agreed and they transformed before heading out to the old mech's corpse.

 ***le time skip*** Bumblebee transformed back into himself hearing Arcee behind him and walked up to the mech's body he noticed energon still leaking from his wounds but it was purple energon.

"Bee don't touch it!" Arcee yelled. She moved over and dragged him back. She then got in touch with Ratchet over comms.

"Ratchet we need you down here now! We're at the location where Optimus fought Sentinel. Yes...Hurry!" She then stopped talking to him and kept moving Bee away.

 _"What is It? Why is it so dangerous?"_

"Bee that's Dark Energon. It's like a human drug and not the good one's!" Bumblebee then shut up and waited for Ratchet. When the medic arrived he checked both of them like a was a worried carrier.

"Ratchet we're fine but look! Sentinel was infected by Dark Energon." The medic looked over at the body and stopped moving. She was right. Ratchet then slowly went over and kicked Sentinel seeing if the mech was alive but no reaction came so he let out a sigh of relief then walked back to the others and smiled.

"It's ok. Optimus and, although I hate to admit it, Megatron done a good job. So he won't be joining us again." They both nodded before transforming and getting back to base as fast as possible.

 ***Optimus and Megatron now*** Optimus walked through the corridors to find Megatron but then stopped, he suddenly doubled over in pain, groaning loudly. Optimus tried moving to get to his mate but his body refused so he slid down the wall sitting on the floor, groaning and hissing in pain amd discomfort.

"Optimus!" He heard Megatron and looked at him.

"Optimus what's wrong?" Prime went to answer but as soon as his mouth opened he cried out. Megatron then decided to lift him up and rush to the med bay. As they were on their way Optimus gripped Megatron's chest plates to get his attention.

"What is it?" Megatron asked, once he realised what Prime was doing.

"S-stop...It hurts." Optimus begged, energon leaked from his optics as a sign of his pain which made Megatron freeze he set Optimus down softly and stayed with him. He called for Knockout and when the mech arrived, he still had that guilty look, but set to work straight away. Everytime Optimus yelped whilst Knockout worked Megatron unintentionally growled at the medic.

 ***Guess what? yup it's a time skip***

Knockout then hummed in response once finished his emergency check up on Prime then looked at Megatron.

"Prime is carrying, the pain is due to the fact that he is still recovering from the fight with Sentinel." Megatron smiled and then left Knockout to his own devices, he walked up to Prime and smiled at him.

"What's wrong with me?" Optimus asked quietly, Megatron growled at the fact he wasn't even told.

"N-nothing Optimus. You're just carrying. The pain is all because you're still recovering from what Sentinel did recently." Optimus nodded and stood up, once he did he wobbled a bit but then got his balance and headed to their room. Megatron followed making sure he's ok and would panic slightly if Optimus winced or yelped.

"Megatron..." Optimus said as he turned around facing his spark mate. Realising that he can't carry brought tears to his optics. Megatron saw and instantly wrapped him in a hug.

"Megatron...I don't want to loose this one too..." Megatron thought for awhile before catching on and held Prime closer.

"Optimus I will try everything in my power to let you have this Sparkling...I promise..." Optimus nodded but didn't let him go, the cycles had already begun and he felt dizzy.

"I don't feel...Good.." Prime managed as he leaned in closer to Megatron, the Decepticon lifted him up and walked to their room, placing Optimus on the berth. He then lie down next to the carrier and wrapped his arms around him, holding Prime close for protection.

 ***Knockouts POV coz why**

 **not ya know?***

I walked to my quarters and as soon as the door shut I leaned against the nearest wall letting out a breath I'd been holding since Megatron called me to fix Prime...It was a close call...I left just in time, a minute longer and I would've just blurted everything out...I couldn't do that. Megatron would have me made into scrap! I told Megatron that Optimus was carrying but in reality I felt guilty for what was actually wrong... Starscream pulled me over awhile back and wanted rid of Prime. Said that he was distracting Megatron of his true intentions. So I done as told and injected Prime with corrupted energon whilst him and Megatron were in recharge. It's slowly poisoning his energon supply, soon it'll take over and he'll die a horrible death, in front of Megatron. But when I saw how happy Optimus made him, I couldn't help but feel guilty. So I walked out of my quarters and went to Megatron, I knocked on the door.

"You may enter." I heard the Warlord say, I walked in, helm down. "Knockout, what's wrong?" He asked. I glanced at Optimus who was in recharge, in pain. Megatron sitting beside him. I gulped.

"M-my lord. I can't keep it from you longer, and Optimus can't last longer. He isn't carrying, he's dying. Starscream pulled me over and told me that he was distracting you, he ordered me to kill him and make it look natural. Otherwise he'd extinguish my spark. I'm sorry my Lord. Optimus is being poisoned with corrupted energon. So I came here to tell you, and to help him. I don't care if you lock me away or worse but let me help him first." I pleaded, Megatron glared at me then stood up.

"I cannot punish you for following orders. But I want you to help him even if it means your life. I'll deal with Starscream. If anything happens I want you to call for me immediately." He said before leaving. I gulped again and looked at the recharging mech who was once our enemy.

 ***general POV again. Soz but this is a looong chapter***

Megatron soon found Starscream and beat him to a pulp, he had him locked away and the soldiers could do as they please with him.

Knockout was working on Optimus when he came out of recharge. He panicked and tried to get away but it hurt to move, so he whimpered.

"Prime, I need you to remain still. Please...?" He looked at Knockout then nodded. He tried to relax when an agonising pain shot through his body, he cried out and wouldn't stop writhing in pain. A few wires on his neck glowed green as the corrupted energon overtook his own. He started glitching and ended up going into emergency shut down. Knockout panicked and called Megatron. Straight away he was there by Optimus' side, holding his hand.

Knockout left and thought. _Ratchet!_ He got a bridge to the Autobot hideout and looked around for Ratchet. When the orange and white mech was in sight he ran over.

"Ratchet!" The old mech jumped and spun round, he cursed and calmed down.

"Damn you Knockout...What do you want? And why are you here and not on the Nemesis?"

"It's Optimus!" Ratchet didn't say no more and let Knockout take him back to where Prime was still in emergency lockdown. Ratchet knew what happened, due to being told on the way. So he set his equipment down, run a scan then sighed. He stepped back and closed his eyes. Megatron looked at the medic.

"What?" He demanded. Ratchet looked at him and said quietly.

"We can't help him. He's to far gone." Megatron froze, then his Spark glowed so bright it shone through his armour, he cried out in pain and went into shutdown himself. Ratchet looked at Knockout as he checked Megatron.

"He's ok, but what happened?- Wait, Ratchet?" He turned around hearing quiet sobs.

"He's lost his mate, his Spark has been abandoned."


	8. chapter 8

**This is a couple months after Optimus had offlined. And Megatron woke up in pain and devoted himself into finding a way to bring Optimus back. So he did, the only problem is that Ratchet won't let him.**

"Megatron! I forbid you from using Dark energon to bring our leader back! It'll change him!" Megatron growled and pushed Ratchet against the wall.

"Unless you have a better way than I suggest you start hooking him up... Now!" Ratchet growled but done as told, be hooked Optimus up to a dark energon cube which started going through him as normal. Megatron and Ratchet left the room and the warlord actually thanked the medic.

 ***An hour later*** Optimus woke up with a jolt which caused him to groan, he sat back on the birth and onlined his optics to the look around.

"Megatron?" He called out, his voice was more powerful than before and the questioned why. He flung his legs over the berth and stood up easily. Optimus not taking much notice was actually moving around well for someone who'd just woken up from a coma.

Megatron heard movement inside and ran in, but when he saw his spark-mate he froze. His colour scheme had changed, Optimus' usual red was now a deep black whilst what was meant to be blue was now purple. Megatron looked at Optimus' optics seeing them as a purple colour, he didn't care though as he ran towards Prime and kissed him deeply. Optimus kissed back instantly.

But took the warlord and himself by surprise when he tackled Megatron onto the berth... easily. He moved away worried that he hurt him. Megatron chuckled and kissed him again, then flipped them over so Optimus was lying down and he spread his legs for Megatron to lean on him. He groaned feeling Megatron grind against him and his legs shook slightly. He kissed harder and whined slightly, wanting more. Megatron smiled and obliged, taking out his spike and kissing Optimus' neck cables, Prime opened his port and Megatron thrust into him, earning a squeak from Optimus that he hadn't heard before. Megatron made a deep growl and thrust harder into Optimus, at a faster pace too.

Optimus moaned and cried out in pleasure, felt his overload coming and starting shaking more,more, he felt this more in depth and enjoyed it more than any other time. He found himself screaming Megatron's name over and over in pure bliss as Megatron got harder and went faster. Optimus grabbed onto the warlords shoulder plates and kissed him deeply, feeling his hands onto his hips, gripping them as tightly as possible. He then was driven into overload when Megatron thrust in at a new angle, Megatron soon overloaded too, moaning deeply.

Once finished, Megatron retracted his spike and collapsed next to Optimus, who was panting, his form shaking. Optimus then curled up beside Megatron and began to recharge.

 ***Two Deca-cycles later***

Optimus was confused, he sat on his and Megatron's berth, deep in thought. Megatron has been gone on a mission for two Deca-cycles and Optimus was scared, he was scared of things he didn't understand. He was getting... bigger. He noticed about one and a half deca-cycles after Megatron left. He walked past his reflection amd thought he saw something so he backed up and run a hand over his abdomen noticing it was slightly larger. He shook slightly and decided to go to knockout for help.

"Optimus! What can I do for you?" He asked, Optimus was glad that mechs have finally come to terms that he has dark energon.

"Uh- Yes... D-do you mind doing a quick scan on me?" He asked slightly worried. Knockout nodded and pulled out a device, he ran it ober Prime's body but froze when it bleeped. Knockout stared at tbe device, then a smile crept up onto his face.

"It seems that you're two deca-cycles into carrying." Optimus froze. Carrying? He couldn't loose this one, he just stood still then thanked Knockout before walking out, he then decided to go for a drive.

He didn't particularly liie just sitting around anyway, so he got a ground bridge to a nearby forest and drove, he didn't know how long he was driving for but he didn't really care either. He listened to the breeze fly past him as he drove and stayed silent. He then stopped, seeing a bigger truck in front of him, he transformed and looked around, seeing that he was now surrounded by humans and then he got shot...

 ***an hour later***

Megatron came back and noticed Optimus wasn't around, he asked Soundwave and he showed the Sliver mech his last known location. He decided to go get him, transforming and ready to fly off, Knockout ran up behind him.

"My lord!"

"What is it?"

"It's Optimus! He just sent a distress signal! The humans have him! You need to get down there and help him, he can't fight!" Megatron was confused, of course Prime can fight, he's a Prime! But the more he thought about why, the more he got worried... So he blasted off in search.

 ***Time skip to another deca-cycle later***

Optimus was showing more and worried for the Sparkling's life. Everytime he tried to fight he failed, it was draining him and he couldn't even recharge because the humans kept running tests that made him scream for mercy, his colours were black to blue and red but they'd faded by the scratches and the burns from the humans. They even damaged one of his optics so it couldn't online anymore. He sat in his cell and was getting his couple minutes recharge session, when he heard something, he gathered the humans were moving around equipment to 'experiment' again.

"Subject one is ready sure." He heard a human say from the little glass box that sat up high on the wall in the corner of his cell, he onlined his good optic and looked at them, he hopped up on his good leg as the other was hanging on by cables. And made his way over.

"What d-do y-...want wi-th m-me..." He said as he glared at the military man.

"We want to know how to destroy you easily, we want to use you to develop our weapons. We. Want. You to be the message to others that says we cannot be ruled." Optimus growled and then the scientist held up one of their newly developed weapons (made from Optimus) and aimed it at the mech. Optimus backed away but the man shot him anyway and he cried out, it took his wounded leg off and he slid up against the wall. Energon leaking from his optics as his body shut down and his emergency sensors were blaring. The scientists all rushed in and opened his chest plates, finding his Spark chamber, they took a fraction off his spark and then rushed back out as he was waking up. Optimus instantly placed a hand over his spark and gasped, he felt pain going through him as his optic was flickering. He then felt the Sparkling kick, he didn't know how much longer he'd last.

 ***A week later***

Optimus was propped up against the wall silently thinking to himself when the door was smashed down, he slowly looked up and saw a mech he didn't recognise with yellow optics staring at him with an Ion blaster pointing the Prime's helm.

"You like it? We created him from your Spark. In a way I guess that makes you his father." Optimus stayed silent and stared at the general. He watched as the human pressed on a remote and in an instant he was being held against the wall with the mechs hand around his neck. But he screamed loudly when it slashed open his abdomen and took the sparkling out, Scientist ran in with something to fit it into and the General pressed the remote again and the mech punched Optimus through a wall. It then took him far away before dropping him on the ground and heading back.

Prime crashed onto the floor, leaking energon bad, he felt cold and was too weak to move. He started panicking thinking he was going to die, that he was never going to see Megatron again, or hear his laugh but most importantly, he feared he'd die and his Sparkling would hear his name and wonder who he was.

"Starscream! Get Ratchet and Knockout here now!" Optimus heard a mech transform and felt himself be lifted up, he onlined his optic and saw Megatron. He stared, that was all he could do. "Optimus stay with me!" He said and soon Ratchet and Knockout arrived, but Optimus had shut down. They stabilised him but Megatron seeing the full extent of his injuries was furious. He was just about to go and obliterate them all when.

"Megatron don't. Optimus needs you with him... If he wakes up and you're not around he'll just go into shock and may never come back." Megatron growled at the Autobot medic and went with them to help Optimus.


	9. chapter 9

Optimus woke up on a berth and felt something around his hand, he looked down and saw Megatron, he noticed his mate in recharge and left him, he looked down seeing that he'd been repaired but he then thought of the Sparkling and froze, he slowly felt a pain grow in his spark and he started shaking, he was glitching bad, his processor couldn't process the fact that he wasn't carrying anymore and it caused his systems to malfunction. Megatron woke up and saw Prime, he called for Ratchet who was there in a second and watched as he helped Optimus. Then leave again. He looked at the grey mech as he stook and flinched away.

"Optimus what did they do to you?" He saw the fear, the pain and the anger in his optics. But was taken by surprise when the Prime hugged him, rest his helm on Megatron's chest and crying. Megatron held him and tried to calm him. "It's ok... You're safe."

"I need to go back..." He wept, Megatron growled.

"No you don't, you have everything you need here, you are not going anywhere near humans for as long as I live."

"N-no Megatro-"

"I said no Prime!" Optimus stared at him then moved away, he only called him Prime when he was serious or angry. Optimus didn't like it but he started shaking as energon ran down from his optics.

"I need to go back Megatron..."

"For what?!" He yelled at the smaller man of the two.

"Because I was carrying!" Optimus yelled at him, then felt dizzy and moved away, keeping his helm down. Megatron thought and thought then soon looked at Prime confused.

"Was?" Optimus nodded.

"I was to Deca-cycles along and then I was taken, they experimented on me, took a fraction of my spark and created their own mech, their own weapons. They then used that mech to hold me into place and tore our Sparkling right out, they then controlled it to throw me away, then you found me..." Optimus was a crying mess by the time he'd finished and held onto Megatron. "So we need to go back. We need to get your heir back..." Megatron growled.

"You stay here... I mean it, I'll be back later, when Ratchet comes back just let him do as told." Optimus nodded and when Megatron was about to put his hand on Optimus' hip the blue and red mech flinched away and let out a scared breath, so instead Megatron kissed his helm then left.

 ***An hour later coz it's 2am rn. Also in Optimus' POV***

I lie on the berth still, wondering where Megatron went. I look around then I see the mech from before walk into the room, I panic, still unable to fight due to most if my systems being offline, still. It made its way over beside me and got an Ion blaster, he held it over my helm then shot me.

I shot up with a yell, I saw Megatron walk in and sigh heavily. I looked at him and he just sat down.

"What happened?" I asked him, he then growled.

"I didn't get there in time, they'd use the sparklings spark, draining the poor thing of life, so I killed them all, even the mech." I didn't hear the rest properly, I froze after he said the Sparkling didn't survive. Again he'd failed Megatron, failed their race. He looked at Megatron and cried. Megatron walked over and held him close. "It's alright Prime. It's alright. There's nothing we could've done to prevent. Maybe this wasn't the one..." Optimus nodded and held onto him. Not wanting to leave him, not wanting to be alone...

As they both lie there Optimus thought, he kept thinking about how he keeps loosing the Sparklings. Then looked up at Megatron with a look of wonder.

"Do you think this is the Allsparks doing? As in it's punishing us for the war?" He asked, he had tears in his optics and Megatron shook his head.

"No, no... Optimus as I said, it might've been the wrong time for us..." He said softly and Optimus nodded then held onto him more.

 ***Two months later, soz for these time skips btw. I just have a lot going on, but that won't stop me from making these for you guys***

Megatron was sitting at his seat in the control room, worrying for the wellbeing of his Spark-mate. Over the past two months. He'd only seen Optimus twice, he's locked himself away from everyone, even Ratchet! Megatron was worrying because he knew Optimus hadn't recharged at all because he hears noises from their room all the time. And he hasn't left to get an energon cube.

One evening Megatron decides that he'd bad enough so he walked through the hall and opened the door to their quarters, seeing Optimus, looking exhausted just sitting there. Looking off into god knows where. He walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder making him jump. Optimus looked at him and sighed then looked back down before hugging him. Megatron locked the door and held Optimus close. He knew that Prime is fragile right now and respected that. So he held him close and comforted him. That was until Optimus turned so he was facing Megatron, straddling him. His hands on Megatron's shoulder plates, Optimus looked at him then slowly kissed him. Megatron kissed back and wrapped his arms around him but grunted when he felt Optimus take out his spike and aline it with his port. Optimus kissed him again before sliding down Megatron's spike. Then back up and repeating the same process over and over.

Soon he was speeding up and gripping Megatron's shoulders, spreading his legs more and pressing himself against Megatron, moaning his name. Optimus was practically begging to be fragged. So Megatron flipped them over and rammed into him hard, causing a scream from Optimus. Sparks flew with every thrust and Megatron slammed his hips forward. Optimus had never felt this much pressure and soon came all over himself and panted. Megatron watched the scene unfold and noticed how his engines boiled seeing Optimus cum on himself. He then lost control and buried his spike deep inside Optimus and shot his load into him. Causing Optimus to beg for more.

They were at it for hours.

 ***A month later***

Optimus lie on the berth in the medical room as Knockout finished his scan, he smiled at the result and looked at Megatron then stuck his hand out.

"Congratulations, my Lord! Optimus is carrying!" Megatron smiled and shook his hand then looked at Optimus who was smiling and kissed him, he then looked at Optimus' stomach which was only just starting to show and kissed it, making prime chuckle, it tickled him.

 ***6 months later***

Optimus lie on the berth in their room, crying out in pain, Ratchet and to tie him down as he done the procedure, he got the Sparkling out then healed Optimus as he held the small being in his arm. It grabbed a hold of his index finger and smiled. Optimus smiled back then watched as Megatron burst through the room, he looked at the little mech who looked like Optimus but had the colour scheme of Megatron... They spent the rest of the day thinking of names and then Megatron thought of Rabid. Optimus agreed on the name and looked at their little mech who was drinking an energon cube.

"Welcome to the world, Rabid." He said gently, Rabid barbled on and placed his little hands on Optimus' face plates, staring into his optics. Then giggled and started talking in his own little language. Megatron sat next to Optimus who snuggled up to him as they watched their Sparkling look around with curiosity and wonder in his optics. Rabid was going to be the key to a better future for the Autobots and Decepticons.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry if I annoy ppl with my weird way with Transformers but imma make it so that they grow alot faster than humans. Love you all Baiiii! 3** It's been around 14 years since Rabid was born, he was now a fully grown mech, everyday he trained with Megatron. Optimus, although he loved his son, felt neglected by him. He always noticed how Rabid leaned more towards Megatron, how he always ignored Optimus and listened to Megatron. How when he was still young he use to hit Optimus and only listen to Megatron when he told him to stop. Now over the years Optimus' optics returned to blue. Rabid's were still flaring red, like Megatron's. Rabid took after his sire alot, talked like him, walked like him, even had the same stance and posture. But he looked like Optimus, just with Megatron's colours.

"Rabid! Listen to me! You are not going out to wreck some little farm because of training!" Optimus yelled after his son, who turned around and glared at him.

"You cannot just go round ordering me whatwhat to do!" Rabid yelled back, Optimus' engines growled as he got mad.

"Rabid. You don't seem to understand the fact that as your carrier I do have a word in what you can and can't do. Now, I repeat, you are not going out to destroy someone's home because you need to train." Optimus retorted. He was trying to keep it together.

"And why should I listen? Starscream always said Autobots were scrap! And I was told you were their leader! And don't deny it because your optics are blue! If I could go back and choose my carrier it would've been anyone but you!" Rabid spat, Optimus felt a sharp pain in his spark and growled.

"Really? You would've changed me?! You would be willing to change me as your carrier even though I tried so hard to birth you? I tried so hard to actually conceive you with your sire! I did not loose your older sibling for you to spit in my face and treat me like a glitch!" Optimus yelled. Rabid stared at him in disgust.

"Well that was your doing."

"...What?" Optimus asked rage boiling.

"My older sibling. If it wasn't for you being the stupid mech you are, maybe I would be able to train with a sibling. Or was that just the Autobot telling you to leave that day? To be captured?" Rabid teased, Optimus felt the pain get worse and he faltered. "I'll tell you something. If I was Megatron, I wouldn't have hesitated to put that blade through your fragging helm..." That's what got to Optimus the most. He stumbled back and ended up falling, he heard Rabid laugh then walk off, Optimus got up, hand over his spark as he made it back to his and Megatron's room. He moved against the wall on the other side of the berth, hidden in the shadows and cried silently until he off lined.

Megatron looked into the room and couldn't see him in the shadows, he then head back out to find him. When Optimus woke up he looked around then got up and sat on the berth, he felt numb, he couldn't describe his emotions so he just sat there motionless on the berth.

"Optimus!" He heard Megatron yell, relieved that he was safe. "Where were you?" Optimus looked at the corner.

"There..." His voice was strained and monotone. Megatron frowned and kneeled down in front of him.

"Optimus are you alright?" He asked. Optimus looked at him and smiled softly then thought and got tears in his eyes.

"Was it really my fault that our Sparkling, before Rabid, is dead...?" Megatron shook his head.

"No, no, no. Optimus where did you hear that?" Megatron didn't expect what happened next, Prime burst into tears and held onto him.

"R-rabid... What did I do to make him hate me?" He said through sobs. Megatron shook his head.

"He doesn-"

"Yes he does Megatron. He said if he could go back and choose his carrier he'd choose anyone but myself, he blames the death of his sibling on me... He even told me that if he was you, he wouldn't have hesitated to put a blade through my helm... All because I'm an Autobot." He cried, Megatron heated up with anger and moved Optimus off of him. He stormed out the room and left Optimus who his under the covers on the berth, once again he was numb, he was depressed, he was hurting.

Megatron saw Rabid and stormed up to him, his son smiled. But Megatron pinned him against the wall.

"Who the frag do you think you are, talking ro Optimus the way you did?! Huh?! He's in there crying because he thinks you hate him! Do you?!" Rabid shook his head. "Then I suggest you go in there and apologise to-"

"Sir! There has been a distress call from your Chambers. It's Optimus!" Sound wave stated over comms. Megatron glared at Rabid and dragged him to their room where he burst inside and saw Optimus being held against the wall by a mech, Optimus recognised from the humans, holding a blade against his helm.

Megatron stared at them and went to make a move.

"One move and Prime dies." The mech said, Megatron didn't believe him and took a step the mech stuck the tip of his blade into Optimus' helm, causing him to scream.

Rabid stayed where he was, confused and scared about his options to either stay and let Megatron deal with it, or try to fight but risk Optimus' life. He looked at Optimus to see why he wasn't fighting and saw that the mech had slashed Optimus' knee caps and broke his arms. Rabid then growled and charged at the mech, tearing him off of Optimus. But as he made contact with the mech, he knocked it so the blade went further into Optimus' helm. He went silent as his body fell. Megatron rushed over and caught Prime, trying to wake him up as Rabid killed the mech by shooting him in the helm. He then rushed over to his parents and stared at Optimus as his optics stayed dark. Megatron shook him but got no response. He then moved away to get knockout to call Ratchet and come to help ASAP. So Rabid sat by Optimus and let the tears fall from his optics.

"Optimus please wake up... I didn't mean all those things I said, I could never kill you, I never wished you weren't my carrier... If I could go back, I wish I took back all those mean things I said... I love you Optimus, please... I can't lose you, I can't lose my carrier... Please..." He begged, he then rested his head on Prime's chest plates, he didn't want Optimus to die thinking that he didn't love him, he didn't want him to die at all.

"R-Rabid...?" The young mech looked up at Optimus to see him barely awake. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah Optimus...It's me... I'm sorry for all those things I said! I'd never change who my carrier is!" He cried out and Optimus chuckled, he hugged his son weakly.

"W-where's Megatron?" He asked, his vocals kept glitching.

"He's out getting the medics. You'll be ok Optimus." Optimus nodded in reply then looked at Rabid seriously.

"I hope you realise in order to fix the damage done they'll need to shut me down... Meaning I'll be gone for awhile, this cannot be done within a day so I need you to be careful... And I need you to watch over Megatron for me... When he's upset he can get destructive." Optimus explained, Rabid nodded along as he listened then hugged him again.

"Just promise me you'll come back?" He asked Optimus. Prime nodded and held him close.

"I'd never leave, you two will just go round wrecking everything." Rabid laughed softly then Ratchet rushed in with Knockout and Megatron, the War Lord moved his son away whilst Ratchet and Knockout shut Optimus off, Rabid couldn't see much but knew when he saw Optimus' arms and legs go limp.

 ***a month later***

Rabid walked in and saw Optimus awake, he rushed to him and gave him a hug. Optimus wrapped his arms around him and gave hin a hug back, happy to see his only son. Megatron walked in and stood beside Optimus' berth, smiling at the two. Rabid then pulled away and looked at Megatron, he stepped back and Megatron kissed Prime. The Autobot kissed back and made a sound, he pulled away and smiled then tried to stand up, taking it slow. He looked at Rabid and nod to him, Rabid smiled and helped him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long ass wait I've just been dealing with shit and I've only just gotten over the majority of it. Hope you** **can forgive me.**

Optimus stood strong as he fought off corrupted Cybertronians, Megatron at his side fighting some off too. Optimus took a quick glance and saw Rabid fighting some off too he smiled softly then continued fighting. But when he took down another he glanced back at his son to see him surrounded. He ran up to the enemy and took them all down then carried on fighting others. Rabid thanked him and carried on too.

"Megatron!!" Optimus heard Rabid yell. He turned around and saw Megatron on his knees whilst the enemy's leader held a blade to him. Optimus then let out his battle cry and charged. He shot the leader just as he was about to finish Megatron. Megatron fell, he was hurt bad so Rabid went to his aid whilst Optimus fought off the leader.

"Rabid! Get Megatron out of here!" Optimus yelled.

"But what about-"

"Don't worry about me! Just get Megatron to the safety of the ship. He needs medical attention." Optimus said and felt relieved when he heard the groundbridge open and heard them both go through. Then the leader took Optimus down and the Prime lie there on the ground staring at the other taller, darker mech.

"You'll make a fine slave!" He said and was about to knock Optimus out when the Prime kicked him away then shot him in the helm. Killing him. The others started attacking Optimus and he fought his way through. By the end he could just about stand as he got Ratchet to open a groynd bridge on the Nemesis and was brought back since he collapsed.

 ***couple days later***

Megatron woke up, finding Rabid by his side but got confused as to where Optimus was. Rabid looked at him.

"I brought you back because you were hurt bad. Optimus stayed to fight. He called a ground bridge when he finished them all and a couple decepticons had to drag him back through. And... he hasn't woken up yet..." Rabid explained.

"How long?" The Warlord asked.

"A couple of days. Ratchet reckons that Optimus won't wake up for awhile yet..." Rabid said. Megatron then got off of his berth despite his son's yelling.

"Where is he?" Megatron asked. Rabid sighed and lead him to Optimus' berth where he was lying still, his spark exposed due to the clawed chest plates. Most of the red was now a purple because of his energon that leaked out and he had a gash down the right side of his face. Megatron went up beside his berth and held Optimus' hand.

"Megatron?"

"Yes Rabid?" Megatron replied, his voice a lot softer than usual.

"I can't help but think that if I stayed... I could've helped him...But then I would've lost you.." Rabid explained.

"You were following his orders, correct?" Megatron asked, he turned to his son and watched him nod.

"Then you did the right thing by doing so." Megatron said. Then Rabid left his father with his carrier and explored more of the ship. He was curious considering he'd only ever been to places where he needed to be.

Soon he found Ratchet and snuck past the medic and opened a ground bridge to a deserted area and took a stroll. Little did the young mech know that he was being followed, by the supposedly 'dead' humans that took Optimus, that took Rabid's older sibling...


	12. 12

Rabid walked along but stopped when he heard talking. He turned around and saw men all around him, he frowned when he heard the familiar sound of a mech transforming and saw it.

A mech taller than him with a camouflage colour scheme. It's yellow optics flaring.

"Like it? We made it from your enemies offspring.." The commander said. Rabid guessed they meant Optimus considering the colour of his own and Optimus' optics.

"Oh? And was this enemy in infamous. Optimus Prime?" Rabid asked. The commander chuckled.

"Wouldn't believe it huh? He seemed pretty easy to catch. Lucky for us, the freak of nature was pregnant. So we took it and made it into him." He gestured toward the mech that looked like Megatron, just with less sharp edges to his armour. Rabid looked at it for awhile then nodded.

"So we thought if you work with us, we can take down the Leaders of the Decepticoms and the Autobots. Then we can rule them all." The Commander suggested.

Rabid thought then smiled.

"I'm good thanks. But I think my brother would love to go ho-" Rabid was cut off when the other mech stabbed his blade threw Rabid's abdominal plates then retracted leaving him to fall to the ground. They then took him away.

 ***Back to the main couple of this book***

Megatron stayed by Optimus' side, looking towards the ground when Optimus shot up. He looked at a now alarmed Megatron before his body started glitching. He held onto Megatron as energon began to pour out of him.

"R-Rabid...Find him...Bef-ore it's t-too late..." Optimus choked out as energon was rising up his throat, he then let go of Megatron, pushing him away slightly as he began coughing up the blue liquid that should remain inside his form. Alarms went off as Knockout and Ratchet ran in and pinned Optimus' glitching and bleeding body down then gave him a shot to knock him unconscious.

Whilst this was happening Megatron left in search for his son. He searched the ship then found a recent opening of the groundbridge and went there. He saw a splasplatter of energon in the distance and went over. Then saw a trail of it and followed. He then came to a fence and stopped, he looked over and saw Rabid being held in a large cage, he was quiet and his optics shone bright with anger. But there was another mech. It had yellow eyes and it looked like Megatron himself. He growled and stood before blowing up most of the buildings, one containing the Commander before aiming it at the mech.

 ***Back to Optimus and Ratchet. Btw if you are struggling to picture what it looks like when Optimus is glitching. Just imagine him having a seizure.***

Optimus lie on the berth as he glitched more, more energon leaked out of his form as Ratchet panicked, he sedated Prime again but it didn't last long. Ratchet looked at Knockout.

"I can't get him stable... We just have to hope that he can fight through whatever is going on.." He said, he watched as the decepticon medic nodded then left. Ratchet stayed with Optimus, honestly he was worried for the Prime. Other times he would just fall asleep or pretend it never bothered him until the medic literally forced him to berthrest. And by the Allspark, Ratchet wished it would stop and it would turn into one of those moments again, but he knew it wasn't and that he may not actually survive. The worst part is, Megatron and Rabid weren't here.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when there was an alarm on the medical equipment and Prime stopped moving. Ratchet growled and grabbed a tool, then opened Optimus' chest plates before kick-starting his Spark. He see it glow bright again and closed his leaders chest plates before leaving him to rest.

 ***Back to Megatron and Rabid***

The mech stared at Megatron who had his weapon aimed for right in between the mechs optics. Rabid watched from his cage then saw the glow rising in his Sire's Ion blaster and panicked.

"No don't!" He yelled. Megatron looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?! He tried to kill you, he tried to kill Optimus. He killed your sibling!" Megatron yelled. Rabid shook his helm.

"That is my sibling! They corrupted him!" Rabid countered. Then watched as Megatron faultered.

"No! I saw his lifeless body! They took his spark!" Megatron argued and Rabid growled.

"They used it to make him! They-" Both son and sire were cut off when the Mechs body fell to the ground, helm missing. Megatron and Rabid watched as it hit the ground and screamed in anger, they looked around seeing a human holding a remote, but before he could reason Megatron shot him. Then he turned to Rabid who had blasted the cell door and was kneeling beside his older brother. Megatron was about to walk over when he cried out. His hand instinctively going over his chest plates where his spark rested inside. Rabid looked at him as his optics flickered before they shut off. The last thing he heard was his son screaming for him.

"Ratchet! I need a groundbridge! It's Megatron, he just collapsed!" Rabid panicked through comms and In a second a bridge opened up and Ratchet was running through, then growled and called another mech and a femme that Rabid didn't recognize to help. The femme looked at him and focused her optics more.

"...Optimus?" She asked, her colour scheme was blue and pink. Rabid shook his head.

"No...Optimus is my carrier. I'm Rabid." He said and she went wide eyed but they were cut off when they lifted Megatron and hauled him through the bridge to the medbay. Rabid looked at the femme who identified herself as Arcee and the other mech as Bumblebee, he gestured for them to follow quietly.

"Where are we going?" Arcee asked as she looked at the door which Rabid stopped in front of.

"He's in here..." Was all he said before opened the door, the two Autobots gasped at the grotesque sight of their leader. Bumblebee slowly and hesitantly walked over and placed his hand on Optimus' then stared at him as silent tears ran down his face plates. Rabid looked at him and felt bad.

"Optimus was like a father to him, always looked past his mistakes and was the easiest on him." Arcee said softly. Rabid then looked at her before he sighed.

"I can't help but feel like this is my fault... If I'd come back when I took Megatron through and helped then he wouldn't be like this..." Rabid said, Arcee looked at him and thought.

"You can tell your the son of Optimus." She chuckled. "Something goes wrong and someone gets hurt and you can't help but blame yourself." She looked at him again to see that he was looking back, confused.

"He was... like this?" He asked. Arcee nodded her head.

"I remember when we went on an energon run through a mine and rubble landed on Bumblebee during an encounter with the Decepticons. Shattered his leg. And during his recovery Optimus was as quiet as a brick wall. He felt so guilty, then when Bee was up and bouncing again, Optimus went back to his usual ways." Arcee said, Rabid thought then come to terms with the thought.

"And trust me, Prime has had alot worse than this. He'll pull through." Arcee added, then looked at Bee who had moved away and was back with her and Rabid before saluting the hier a goodbye then turning to leave.


End file.
